bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Xenon, Son of Elysia
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860018 |idalt = 860018 2 |has_altart = true |no = 8401 |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 237 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 24, 27, 42, 45, 60, 63, 72, 75, 84, 87, 120, 126, 132, 138, 144, 147, 150 |normal_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 24, 27, 42, 45, 60, 63, 72, 75, 84, 87, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147, 150, 153 |bb_distribute = 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 24, 27, 30, 33, 42, 45, 48, 51, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123 |sbb_distribute = 4, 4, 3, 4, 4, 3, 4, 4, 3, 4, 4, 3, 4, 4, 3, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 24, 27, 30, 42, 45, 48, 60, 63, 66, 72, 75, 78, 84, 87, 90, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147, 150, 153 |ubb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 24, 42, 60, 72, 84, 120 |ubb2_distribute = 15, 15, 15, 15, 15, 25 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 1 |description = Although Xenon wished that they had never stumbled across the witch who cursed Estia and himself, Xenon was pragmatic enough to embrace his new powers in order to better serve and protect his princess, the person most precious to him. Xenon was able to cope with his own issues by focusing on helping Estia while she struggled with her burdens. Together they would work to heal each other and find ways to bequeath the legacy of Elysia to Grand Gaia. |summon = Swear that you will help me keep HER safe, so she does not share the same fate as Elysia. |fusion = Somebody once told me that "with great power comes great responsibility." Was it Uncle Ken? |evolution = This curse has marked me forever, but I will use its power to ensure nothing evil befalls Estia ever again! |hp_base = 6048 |atk_base = 2371 |def_base = 2660 |rec_base = 2246 |hp_lord = 8640 |atk_lord = 3387 |def_lord = 3800 |rec_lord = 3208 |hp_anima = 9757 |rec_anima = 2910 |atk_breaker = 3685 |def_breaker = 3502 |def_guardian = 4098 |rec_guardian = 3059 |def_oracle = 3651 |rec_oracle = 3655 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 800 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 17 |normaldc = 51 |ls = Blacklight Templar |lsdescription = 120% boost to Atk, Def, 100% boost to max HP of Light, Dark types, greatly boosts BB Atk, hugely boosts critical damage, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge & 15% damage reduction from Light, Dark types |lsnote = 350% BB Atk, 200% crit damage & fills 5-9 BC when hit |bb = Spirit Sunder |bbdescription = 22 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, activates Taunt and greatly boosts own Def for 1 turn, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, 50% damage reduction for 2 turns, boosts damage reduction when guarding for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB gauge when guarding for 3 turns |bbnote = 150% Taunt Def, 190% parameter boost, 60% crit rate, 10% Guard mitigation & fills 12 BC when guarding |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 22 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 22 |bbmultiplier = 500 |sbb = Overwhelming Oppression |sbbdescription = 27 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), activates Dark barrier, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, 50% damage reduction for 2 turns, 20% additional damage reduction for 2 turns & slightly boosts OD gauge |sbbnote = 200% + 750% * HP / max base HP, 5000 HP Dark Barrier, 190% parameter boost, 60% crit rate & 10% OD fill |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 27 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 27 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Cleaving Reality |ubbdescription = 32 combo massive Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 6 combo massive Dark attack on single foe (25% active Pierce to Light, Dark types), enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, 100% damage reduction for 3 turns, negates critical and elemental damage for 5 turns & enormously boosts OD gauge |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max base HP, 400% parameter boost & 50% OD fill |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 32 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 33 |ubbdc = 32 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = 6 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 6 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1500 |ubb_hpscale2 = |dbb = Elysia Eternal |synergy = Twilight |bondunit = Estia, Regalia of Elysia |dbbdescription = 64 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts Atk, Def, Rec, OD gauge, OD gauge fill rate, 100% damage reduction, 100% DoT reduction, negates critical and elemental damage, activates Light barrier & purges LS disable and DoT effects |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 32 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~5 |dbbdc = 32 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 32 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 32 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = What Doesn't Kill You |esitem = Damage Reducing Sphere |esdescription = 25% damage reduction from Light, Dark types when Damage Reducing Sphere is equipped, 25% boost to all parameters of Light, Dark types for all allies, negates critical damage for all allies & boosts Atk, Def for 3 turns when guarding |esnote = 50% Atk/Def when guarding |evofrom = 860017 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 80% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = 30% boost to Def, max HP |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill1_3_sp = 10 |omniskill1_3_desc = Boosts Def, Rec when BB gauge is over 50% |omniskill1_3_note = 50% boost |omniskill2_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Enormously boosts elemental damage |omniskill2_1_note = 200% boost |omniskill3_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill3_1_sp = 15 |omniskill3_1_desc = Considerably reduces BB gauge required for BB |omniskill3_1_note = 25% reduction |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 40 |omniskill4_1_desc = Probable resistance against 2 KO attacks |omniskill4_1_note = 50% chance |omniskill4_2_sp = 30 |omniskill4_2_desc = Adds slight additional damage reduction effect to LS |omniskill4_2_note = 15% DoT mitigation |omniskill4_3_sp = 15 |omniskill4_3_desc = Enhances LS's damage reduction from Light, Dark types |omniskill4_3_note = +5% boost, 20% Light/Dark mitigation total |omniskill4_4_sp = 35 |omniskill4_4_desc = Enhances BB's Taunt duration and Def boost effect |omniskill4_4_note = +1 turn & +50% Def, 2 turns & 200% Taunt Def total |omniskill4_5_sp = 35 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds huge boost to Def relative to Atk for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_note = 100% Atk to Def |omniskill4_6_sp = 20 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns effect to BB |omniskill4_6_note = Fills 5-8 BC |omniskill4_7_sp = 30 |omniskill4_7_desc = Adds enormous BB Atk boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_7_note = 550% BB Atk |howtoget = |notes = *Xenon's fusion quote is a reference to the August 1962 issue of the Amazing Fantasy comic series of Spider-Man. **Appears in Volume 1 #15. **It was quoted by a character named Uncle Ben Parker. *Xenon's alternate artwork became available in the Candy Crash Bazaar on October 24, 2019 at the price of 2,000 Sugar Skulls. **On December 2019, it became permanently available in the Exchange Hall for 10,000 Merit Points. |addcat = Xenon & Estia Saga |addcatname = Xenon 5 }}